banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Aak
Ask Aak was a Senator from Malastare who remained loyal to Palpatine during the Clone Wars. He had a previous career hosting an advice show on the holonet. Analrapist Ask Aak was born, Aak, on Malastare. He attended the prestigious Prefsbelt Psychiatric Academy, where he became the first Gran to graduate at the top of his class. Aak took a heavy courseload and refused to limit himself to being merely an analyst or a therapist. Seeking to make a difference for the less fortunate, he took a job at Malastare's largest correctional facility. Unfortunately, many of the inmates were unwilling to be helped and some seemed downright terrified of the prospects of being alone with an analrapist. Frustrated, Aak gave up on changing the worls, and, instead, opened a private practice for wealthy businessmen on New York. Here Aak found great success. Unlike the Gran and Dug inmates, New Yorkers were more than willing to pay for appointments with an analrapist, and would return as often as possible. Holonet Fame After several years of success on New York, Aak was contacted by a former patient who was looking for someone to appear in a daytime holonet program focusing on helping ordinary people deal with their problems. Aak saw this as an opportunity to reach a wide audience and possibly help millions of people. He moved to Santa Monica and his show, called Ask Aak, was a huge success. While Aak occasionally felt uncomfortable with what he saw as ratings ploys, he felt that he was working to make positive changes in the lives of not only his guests, but the viewers at home. Many so-called experts, including a scathing review published in the ''Prefsbelt Journal of Psychiatry'', challenged Aak's credentials, and argues that his show was harmful, and presented "quick fixes" rather than long-lasting solutions. The criticism deeply hurt Aak and he eventually left the show. The show had also got some major flack because Aak could not speak Basic (the school he attended did not teach such language) and always said everything in his native Gran tongue, which sounded like deep, gutural unintelligible moaning. Despite the fact that the show had subtitles, people bitched about this anyway. Politics When he returned to Malastare, Aak was contacted by Senator Aks Moe. Moe was looking for someone to help him overcome his fear of public speaking before he had to give an important address to the Senate. Aak agreed, but was moderately annoyed that Moe kept referring to him by the name of his show, Ask Aak. With Aak's help, Moe overcame his fear, but he insisted that Aak be added to his Senate staff in order to deal with any future problems. A few years later, Aaks Moe was assassinated by Dug terrorists. Fearing that the Dugs might be able to win a planetary election to fill the seat, the planetary government asked Aak to run. Unfortunately, they insisted that he legally change his name to Ask Aak in order to cahs in on his previous fame, and so they coudl save money by using old advertisements for the show as campaign signs. Aak was easily elected, capturing 99% of the dominant Gran vote. Clone Wars Shortly after Aak's election, many systems began breaking away from the Republic to from the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Aak met with Count Dooku multiple times, but ultimately rejected his offers to join the CIS. Instead, he remained fiercely loyal to Chancellor Palpatine, and was more than willing to turn powers over to him. This loyalty bought Aak a fair amount of power in the Senate. As the Clone Wars were ending, Aak supported Palpatine's insistance that the Republic needed to retain a powerful executive, and that the Jedi were a threat to the peace of the Galaxy. He gave several speeches on the Senate floor asking that various members of the Jedi Council be charged with war crimes, and was among the first to accuse Mon Mothma of treason and racism. Empire Unfortunately for Aak, his favor with the Emperor did not last long. Palpatine's favoritism of humans greatly reduced Aak's influence and he eventually left the senate. He tried to get a job with the Prefsbelt Psychiatric Academy, but could only get hired on as an adjunct. He served there for many years before being let go for "financial reasons." He moved to New York and retired. A few years later, he was killed when he tried to break up a bar fight by loudly declaring that he was an experienced analrapist. Category:Galactic Senate Category:College Graduates Category:Holonet Category:Mental Health Professionals